Endless
by Black Jack's Lady
Summary: Virginia has undergone a lot of change, she has been skipped up a grade, and is now in Slytherin. But what is her connection to the Salea and what happens when she falls for a certain Slytherin


Title: 

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary:

Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would put my favorite ship(Ginny and Draco) together in the actually series?

Spoilers: dunno, could be any

Rating: R

Warnings: Rated for cutting and anorexic relations.

Pairings: Draco and Ginny. Maybe some minor ones

Chapter 1-

__

Virginia ran down the dark passageway. It kept going on and on without end. The footsteps behind her behind her came closer with every second. She knew what it wanted. It wanted the power that rested in her bosom, the power she was given to protect. Her friend said for her to keep it safe because she was the only being alive who wouldn't use it for herself. They thing behind her grabbed her mouth and wrapped an arm around her throat. It called out her name.

"Ginny. Ginny! GINNY!"

Virginia woke with a start. She untangled the covers that wrapped around her throat and mouth. She was saved from death once again from her friend. Actually, by herself-her true self. Not the adopted girl she lived her life as. Virginia's mind and body became a window for her soul to see the world outside. The world in which her true self would be in great danger.

The only true part of the dream was the power in her bosom. Sleeping, waiting to be awakened. There were a few weapons with the power. If she needed to defend herself she could call them at will.

She walked out of her room to check the mirror in the bathroom. The Burrow was silent except for the snoring of the "Dream Team" next door. She had changed a lot in a short amount of time. At the end of the last school year, she had no curves and no development of her breast-she had been completely flat!

Within a month she had curves in the perfect places and size "B" cup bras. Other changes had occurred, too. Though most of them unnatural. Her shoulder length hair had grown quickly and now was down to her hips. Her eyes had gone completely black, the only way life was shown was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Her skin was white-literally. Her purple-tinted lip-gloss that she put on every day made her now-full-lips look like they were bleeding the natural color they now held. No freckles splattered her face. Her ears had become pointed-no one but her, her "friend", and the visitors in her dreams that had long since passed away knew why. "It gave her this Elvyn Princess appearance," they had said. The spelling was made because of the branch of power and the beauty they held. Even the men looked like pieces of art from a painter's dream. The last major change for her was her hair. No longer was it a fiery red color that the rest of the Weasley's had. It was a blood red color with black bangs that accented her pale face. Ron had shook his head all summer about her appearance. Harry and Hermione had just stared at her. It was as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Fred and George had joked about her messing with one of their experiments and it backfired on her making her look like some one who could pass as a vampire if she had fangs. Her other brothers tried several attempts to die it but it always washed out. Her mother and father tried to give her a potion that supposedly stripped any color from her hair. Any spells were considered and nothing turned up. They had her try and see if she could just change her appearance at will and nothing would work. When the full moon came out people could see silver streaks shaped like lightning added to her hair.

__

Black as evil, pale as death, she thought. It stirred something in her memory. She couldn't place it though. She noticed the latest change in herself. They rough, short, weak nails Weasleys had had turned smooth, long, and strong. It was simple to explain. All traces of her being a Weasley had disappeared.

She decided to go back to bed. She bumped into Harry on as she was walking out.

"Sorry," he said.

"S'all right," she replied walking towards her room.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

Dumbledore said you applied to get all advanced classes this coming year. You wanted to graduate a year early. Is that true?"

"Yep. I wanted to move up a year. I asked if I could take my O.W.L.'s early on every subject they offered and he said it was okay to try. Probably thought that if I did I could do work for the Order sooner."

"_Every_ single subject?"

"Yep."

"Including the ones you don't take?"

"Yep. I should be getting the results to mine the same time you get yours." She was starting to get the feeling he was just trying to keep her out here longer because he was bored or something. 

"Hermione's going to be upset, ya'know. They didn't let her take extra exams, nor move up a grade."

"Yeah. Well, I'm a special case. I've got to go to sleep. I'm meeting with Dumbledore early in the morning to talk about something. And don't tell my parents or anyone else that I applied for moving up."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night."

Virginia walked into her room and turned on her side before falling asleep. Once asleep she visited with the dead-giving her information about events and such. The founders of Hogwarts were her deadly hosts. 

__

"You need to change houses, Salea, Gryffindor is not where you belong.

"I know. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it tomorrow. I see him in the morning and I will tell him about it then."

Virginia looked at Gordric Gryffindor after giving him a reply to his comment. She turned to Salazar Slytherin when he started speaking.

"You belong in Slytherin. I am your forefather. You know you were adopted, right?" She nodded her head. "Your biological family thinks your dead. A wizard tried to have you killed so he could inherit my fortune-even though it would have just gone to your older sister. He is akin to you-just disowned.

"He now knows you're alive. If he finds you he will try to have you either die or marry him so he can gain the inheritance. You must avoid him at all costs."

"How will I know it's him?"

"He will join Slytherin as a transfer student this year. He will go by the name of Adin Bocks."

Bocks are one of the wealthiest pure-blooded families. They were famous for inventing many spells.

"May I know the names of my biological family?"

"Your fathers name is Rathe Slytherin, your mother is Santir Slytherin, your baby brother is Salz Slytherin, and your older sister's name is Laimeil Slytherin." Helga replied. And then the last founder spoke.

"Laimeil will join Hogwarts for her final year. She will go by the name of Winter Twilight."

Twilight was her mother's maiden name. One of the most powerful pure-blooded families.

"We bid thee good-bye, Salea." The four said in unison. They faded into darkness.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, and all six of Virginia's brothers were going to come into her room because she wouldn't get up. 

Virginia was asleep, still pondering the name they called her. "Salea." She had yet to learn what it meant and she thought about it constantly.

"Salea." She spoke in her sleep.

Everyone froze. She wasn't supposed to know about the Salea. It was top secret for the Order.

"Yo, Ginny! Wake up!" Fred and George said together. Nobody could move so they just yelled at her.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said.

She felt a necklace against her chest. It hadn't been there when she had gone to sleep. She stood up and looked at everyone in her doorway.

"A little privacy?" she asked and they all walked away. She closed the door and looked at the necklace. It was a snake in the shape of an "S". She quickly changed and went to her jewelry box. She took out a blade. Swiping it across her wrist, she cleaned up the blood and put a healing charm on it.

She had been a Cutter since her first year. It was shortly after she realized she was being possessed she had started it when she accidentally cut herself in the Great Hall. She only recently had become anorexic this summer, when her meals were usually none due to the extra teenagers in the house. She wasn't completely starving, but she ate only one or two bites of something and the only other things were water and butterbeer if she could get some. But she had fainted a couple times and blamed it on stress and tiredness. Her friend Colin was forced to only say hints, she made him promise.

She walked downstairs and looked at everyone. They were avoiding her eyes. She knew something was wrong. Fred and George should have been cracking up at a joke or pulling a prank. Instead, they were unusually silent. A very rare thing.

"Okay. What's wrong?" she asked.

A chorus of "What do you mean?" was her answer.

"Everyone is diverting their eyes and the biggest give away is the very rare silence coming from Fred and George."

Mr. Weasley put down the newspaper he was reading and looked at her seriously. Oh, no. _Not good. He's extremely serious_, she thought.

Where did you hear the term 'Salea'?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You said 'Salea' in your sleep. Where did you hear it?"

"I had a dream about this girl who was hidden by her cape and I asked who she was and she said 'Salea.' I asked her some other things and then shadows absorbed her."

"Did you see what she looked like?"

"No. She was in shadows when her hood fell off. I couldn't see anything."

__

At least that was somewhat true, she thought. She did have a dream like that but she saw the face, through the shadows, though. It was a mirror image of her own. "I have to go see Dumbledore."

She went to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she knocked on his door.

"Come in, Come in! Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Professor Trelawny said that you have the making of a Seer and believes you can call upon it at will for whatever you desire?"

"Yes?"

"I have an unspeakable who is here to record a prediction about that if you can. Will you try?"

"Yes."

"Okay go."

Virginia closed her eyes and commanded her powers to tell her something. She became straight and stiff, her eyes flew open-one completely black, one completely white-dark and light they were presumed.

"_Black as Evil, pale as Death….She will rise from Slytherins' nest… The Salea, long thought dead…will vanquish threat to the balance 'tis said… Black as Evil, pale as Death…_"

Her eyes became normal and she came to her normal state. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yes, you've been a lot of help," the unspeakable said. "if it is all right with you, we would like you to come to the Department of Mysteries to try and get something else."

"Sure. But I have to ask my parents first."

She watched him leave. As soon as she was positive she was gone she turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there something else?" he asked.

"I've been having these prophetic dreams. I think I need to be re-Sorted. I seethe robes of Griffindor coming after me and killing everyone I care for and then another of the founders comes and protects me."

"Very well. I will get the Sorting Hat."

Virginia sighed and looked at her hands. Wristbands with ancient inscriptions decorated them now covered her wrists. Dumbledore came back and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"_Yes, hmm, yes, very good, smart, powerful, dutiful, thirst to prove yourself, and under direct bloodline of a founder…._" She heard inside her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it said out loud.

"May I see the Slytherin House now so I can get used to it?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. The password is 'Fickle Dumpling'." 

Virginia walked to the statue guarding the entrance and said the password. She made a face at the summer password. She went to the spot in which there was a secret room for her made a long time ago by Salazar. She opened the doorway and walked down the dark passage and then opened the door.

She looked in awe. It was a room fit for a King. She opened a trunk that was by the door. It was full of robes and other useful things. She laughed thinking the materials of the robes were finer than any of the other Slytherins wore. She found a book and opened it up. The page said "_Zabini Family Tree_" in artful scripture. She looked and saw a line magically appear with the name "Layla Zabini-born June 13th, 2002 11:32:46 AM." She traced the line up to the parents and down to the other two kids-"Ki Zabini"(a boy who is going into his fifth year) and "Blaise Zabini"(a boy who is going into his sixth year and the second hottest boy in the school-Both of them Slytherins).

She flipped through and found every wizarding family in the world. She stopped and read the page titled "_Slytherin Family Tree_". She found her name by "Lameil Slytherin" and "Salz Slytherin." She closed the book before she started to cry.

She pulled out one of the robes, a velvet pouch with a little money in it, one of the many keys that belonged to Gringotts vaults, and a bag that could fit anything and everything in it, turn itself invisible when needed, and made it feel paper light. She also grabbed one of the invisibility cloaks she saw. She put them all in the bag and made it invisible. She walked to Dumbledore's office, told him she was leaving, flooed home, walked straight to her room, hid the bag and went to the living room.

~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Mr. Weasley asked as she sat on the couch next to Fred.

"Professor Trelawny told him I had the makings of a Seer and said I could make genuine predictions at will about whatever I want." She said casually.

Harry's hand slipped and lost the game of Exploding Snaps him, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Percy leaving them covered in soot. Fred and George dropped the galleons they had been counting and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley choked on the water they had been drinking.

Bill recovered first. "What did he want you to do?"

"He wanted to see if that was true so he invited an Unspeakable to record it incase it was. He wanted something about the war."

"Well, did it work?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"What did it say?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. When you make a prediction like that you have no clue what you say or do. And I didn't ask, so I'm just stuck. But I need you permission to go to the Department of Mysteries later this summer so I can make some more prdeictions."

"Of course, Sweetie. Anything to help the Light in this war." Mrs. Weasley said.

~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~

__

Draco looked at the caped girl in front of him. Her face was hidden and the way he could tell it was a she was by the shape of her body. The caped girl walked up and kissed him full on the lips. There was and electrical currency running between the two. She pulled away-all too soon in his opinion.

"Who are you?"

"I am Salea. You are my mate. I will need you to protect me this school year. Here are some things to help. Don't trust a transfer student by the name of Adin Bocks. Be friends with another transfer student by the name of Winter Twilight."

"How will I protect you? How will I know who you are?"

"2 students from Griffindor will be transferring to Slytherin. One of them will attract you-she is like my sheath until I can be free. I will come to you in your dreams. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Salea."

Voldemort heard Draco say "Salea." _So he's the one visiting with the Salea within the dream land. This will be to my great advantage_, he thought. He disappearated to his hide out.

Draco was woken up by his mother.

"Come on. You, Mrs. Zabini, Blaise, and I are to go to Azkabam to day to see your father and Mr. Zabini this morning.

Draco took a cold shower to wake him up. He got dressed and went to the breakfast table. Mrs. Zabini, Blaise, and his mother were already sitting down. He sat down next to his best friend Blaise at the opposite end of their mothers.

"Slytherins are getting so dull ya'know," Blaise said quietly. "All the of boys in there write me continuously even though I don't write back. At least the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs can take a hint that I'm not interested. Although I think a Gryff just might be fun to try. They don't swoon and at least show some decency."

"Well, your in luck. I heard that two Gryffs will be changing to Slytherin this year. Ones a girl and the others a guy."

"Where did you hear that?"

Draco smirked. "My own private source."

They had to stop the conversation due to the fact that it was time to go. They flooed to the visitors department. They were put into a private compartment with their fathers. The only person listening in was to make sure any Dark information or such was being told or used. And no one knew they were being heard or watched.

Draco and Blaise completely forgot about formalities and hugged their fathers when they saw them. They hugged back and hugged their wives also. Then turning to their children looking serious they began to speak.

"Draco, Blaise, we have something to tell you," Draco's father said.

"You are not to join in league with the Dark Lord. We won't have you ending up with a terrible fate like this especially since you are all your mothers have left. We have notes for you to give to Dumbledore so you can help him with the Light, more so after you have graduated. Blaise's father told them. They each got handed a letter. They read it and their eyes widened. _It's for real_, they thought in unison.

They spent the remainder of the time catching up. After they left the observer went with the information he had gotten. If they were lucky Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini would be able to get out of Azkabam and be with their family. They would be put under high security to keep them from Voldemort killing them for the betrayal of him.

Draco and his mother were going to stay at the Zabini's house for a couple weeks. Blaise made sure that an extra bed was put in her room so the two could stay up late talking. Draco walked into the expansive room where two King sized beds were. The two of them sat on Blaises's bed playing Wizard's Chess.

"Do you think the letter could be a trick?" Blaise asked. "You know, a spell in disguise to curse or kill Dumbldore."

"No. One, they didn't have anything to perform a disguising charm. Two, the room we were in would have exposed any magic for the safety of keeping the Dark out, or in, for that matter"

"I guess your right. They put high security and make everything safe by taking out all wands."

"Right. Checkmate."

They played a couple more games of Wizard's Chess before going to bed. Draco had another dream of Salea.

__

"Draco, I have wonderful news for you and Blaise. But you mustn't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise."

"Yours and Blaise's father might come out of Azkabam. If the Ministry agrees it will take until September 20th for them to be able to be free, but they'll still come out."

"That's wonderful! Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"If I needed to protect some one I care about, what would I do? I don't think I can protect people from Voldemort if I have to."

"Draco, my love, I hold great power. If you need it, I can transfer it to my 'scabbard' who knows how to contact me."

"Thank you. Do you think that I can see your face?"

"Not yet, but you will in time, possibly this school year. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Draco woke up. At the exact same moment Blaise woke up, too. She looked tired and her long black hair was tangled.

"Do you think you can brush the knots out of my hair before I shower?" Blaise asked.

"Sure. And you don't have to ask. I've done that for you since we were kids and we stayed the night at each others house."

Draco picked up Blaise's brush and ran it through her hair. He wanted to tell Blaise about their fathers but kept his word. After he was done he set the brush down. His and Blaise's rooms were exactly identical. Two full bathrooms with showers had been installed in case the other spent the night. They walked into the separate bathrooms to take showers. Everyone always said they had this telepathy thing because they always had the same things, and made the same movements except on the Quiddich field, but that was because they played different positions. Draco was the Seeker and Blaise was the Keeper.

They exited at the same time and started laughing at the fact that they had both been thinking the same thing through out the shower. Neither of them ever really thought about it until now. And it was in fact 100% true. The only two differences they had besides looks, names, and family was the Quiddich positions, which in turn made them unable to make the same movements and the fact Draco was a guy and Blaise was a girl.

They went downstairs for breakfast with their hair still wet. They had started treating the house elves kindly because their fathers said to be grateful for their work(as the should know as they were in Azkabam). So far they got the house elves with their own room with blankets food and drink at their ready. They gave them clothes saying that they could still work there but of their own free will. The house elves were excited because they had things that would keep them warm in the winter and cool in the summer.

Draco and Blaise finished quickly and went to the bedroom. Draco braided Blaise's hair. It was neat and perfect because of the years of practice. Blaise, in turn, decided Draco needed a new hairstyle instead of the same slicked back look. She cut Draco's hair. Blaise took out the velvet pouch that contained the hair from all of his haircuts. She took the gel and put spikes in his hair.

They got their brooms and waited on the Quiddich field for more of the Slytherins.

The rest of the Slytherin Quiddich team showed up and some Slytherin graduates.

"Nice 'do, Draco," Pansy giggled.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. Unfortunately she had to take the place of a chaser they graduated last year. Everyone wanted some one to take her place. Everyone got in their places and Blaise's mother released the Bludgers, Snitch and tossed the Quaffle. Draco caught a glimpse of Flint's upper arm. He quickly caught the Snitch and everyone lowered to the ground to take a break 

"Flint, you didn't get the Dark Mark" Draco asked. Everyone's head turned to see what he had to say.

"My father said that he'd rather I live freely than regretfully and looking over my shoulder all the time," he said. Everyone else said his or her fathers said the same thing.

Blaise's mother spoke up. "All of the parents got together and decided they'd rather have their children live freely. The Dark is losing and there's no chance of winning without _the Salea_."

"What's the Salea?" Blaise asked.

"It is supposed to be a very powerful person. Her powers are supposed to be greater than one could measure. No one knows her origins but everyone would like to have her power because it would mean instant win or she could have some one king of the world with a blink of her eye."

They went back to practice after that conversation.


End file.
